leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FrostEternal/Tenguru, The Wind's Edge
Lore: Uguru was a simple man. He cared for nothing but his wife and the birds on his farm, so while the wars and disasters of the world plagued the minds of other men, Uguru would simply toss the birds some feed and laugh. His wife shared these ideals and loved him without question, so for a long time they lived in quiet, but happy isolation. However, all good things must come to an end... One day a magical tornado fueled by the untamed magics of the outside world ripped and tore Uguru's happy life apart. His wife, birds, and home were all absorbed by the storm and he soon found himself in the storm's grasp. As he awoke, he saw that he no longer had regular hair or nails but feathers and talons. He assumed that the storm's primal forces somehow fused his beloved birds and himself. As he fell to his knees to weep at the loss of his home he saw a lock of what he belives to be his wife's hair. Knowing that he himself survived gave him confidence that she may not have perished in the storm. Still he was angered by the fact that the world's problems robbed him of his peaceful life. Janna Windforce once offered to help him find his wife, but he has become angry and bitter at the world and sees her as useless and soft when it comes to the regulation of magic. Putting this problem in his own claws, he renamed himself Tenguru and joined the League in hopes of gaining enough recognition for his wife to see him again and to make those that can't control their power pay. "Most only say 'Ten', because at that point he has usually ripped the air from their lungs..." - Janna Base Stats: Health: 490(+95) Health Regen: 7.55(+0.75) Armor: 25(+3.5) Mana: 400(+55) Mana Regen: 6.5(+0.55) Magic Res: 30(+2.4) Range: 125 Attack Damage: 60(+4.1) Attack Speed: 0.668 (+2.7%) Move Speed: 335 Passive: Wind Walker: When Tenguru is moving towards the Enemy Nexus he starts gaining Movement Speed (cap of +35), if Tenguru turns away from the enemy nexus this ability is negated until he is directed towards the enemy Nexus again. Q: Avian Assault: Tenguru lashes out at enemy champions dealing Physical damage. Note: if the enemy Champions is afflicted with FeatherStorm then the cooldown on Avain Assault is halved. Mana Cost: 60/65/70/75/80 Dmg: 60/100/150/200/250 + (0.6 per AD) Cooldown: 7/7/7/7/7 W: FeatherStorm: Passive: Tenguru Summons a swirling storm of Feathers around him granting him Bonus Amor and Magic Resist Active: Tenguru Directs the feathers to surround the target causing magic damage and causing the Enemy Chapion to run around confused for a few seconds. Note: if Tenguru is facing a target afflicted with Featherstorm he maintains Wind Walker's movment buff, regardless of the direction of the enemy Nexus Mana Cost: 70/70/70/70/70 Bonus Amr/MR: 5/10/15/20/30 Dmg: 50/60/80/100/200+(0.5 per AP) Duration of Fear: 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 sec Duration of Active Effect: 1/2/2.5/3/4 Cooldown: 18/16/14/12/10 Range: 625 E: Ravaging Talons Tenguru hones his claws so his next attack deals extra true damage and slows the movement speed and attack speed of an enemy Champion. Mana Cost: 65/80/90/100/120 Extra Damage: 30/40/50/60/70 Movement Speed% reduction: 5/10/15/20/25 Attack Speed% reduction: 15/20/25/30/40 Reduction Duration: 1.5/2/2.5 /2.75 /3 Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 Note: If Tenguru Kills an enemy Talon with this ability, A Special emote will activate where Tenguru says "Huh, I guess that was Ravaging..." R: Cleaving Kamikaze After a brief channel Tenguru dashes to target location, this may not be canceled mid-flight, dealing heavy physical damage to anything he passed through. After 1.5 Seconds of using this ability Tenguru can dash again with a shorted distance and doing 50% the damage of the first dash. Mana Cost: 110/150/200 Range: (Of first dash) 1,560; (Of second dash) 600 Dmg: 250/300/370+ (0.7 per AD) Cooldown: 120/100/80 sec Category:Custom champions